zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What A Darling
We´re on a stay on the most romantic nightclub at the Zootopia Galleria, underneath the stars Such a magnificent sight it is, with all the huge aquariums, exotic plants, chandeliers and nightclub lights Many other mammal couples here, some with different species and some with their own kind But I am with none other than my only one, my bunny partner most beloved Only a week has passed since I finally got engaged to you Judy, it´s thanks to you that I can be hopeful for a better future We just shared a romantic 5-course meal together that we loved, especially the assorted desserts On the balcony of this atmospheric place, we´re now ready for a dance With a flower on your ear and wearing a lovely silk red, bright red as the color of passion You gaze dreamily at me with your purple eyes, full of something special for your man I have my most handsome tux on as I look at you the same way I did during my graduation ceremony Putting my hand on the small of your back before the dance, it´s just like our first dates back in the day I hold your dainty paw with mine, noticing your engagement ring with a gorgeous diamond When I look at it, it reminds me of all the wonderful things we´ve achieved I see all of those moments in my mind as our dance begins The adventures that gave birth to our friendship that eventually became a romance We may be quite different, but by heart, we both were deep down dreamers I was reminded of what´s truly valuable in life by your love and kindness We dance beautifully on the balcony in tune of the love song named “Beauty and the Predator” The lovely melody of the song and your beauty combined makes me feel even happier As a former lonely fox, I´m so glad I discovered something real A relationship so close, caring, compassionate, sweet and gentle There´s nothing in the world I´ve wanted so much as your love Now that I have it, I´ll cherish it as long as your heart is mine My dear, I can´t think of anything that matters to me as much as your happiness When we´ll get married soon, I´m more than ready for those wonderful days During the dance, I lead you closer to the moonlight, where your eyes shine even more radiantly You have such beautiful eyelashes too, which really emphasize your femininity I´ve never seen you feel so much like yourself as you do now What an honor it is to be the one chosen by the loveliest young woman in Bunnyburrow The waltz goes on, making me feel like we´ve entered a completely different world A dreamy, heaven-like place with you where I can throw all my fears behind I enjoy every loving moment that we get to share, from a moonlight swim in a natural state To us cuddling in the same bed and hearing you say “Goodnight, Nick” in a coy tone I´m glad to be in a committed relationship like this full of trust and warmth Never in my life would I like to turn away from that path The night lights of the city shine on the background as the night feels even more romantic Even though the music just ended, it´s still fantastic Me and my yummy bunny go to the most distant and peaceful spot on the balcony I lift you off your feet when our dance ends peacefully Yet another amazing date night with you, as usual With you, even the most brief romantic moment feels incredible Holding my future wife close, I touch you softly by the waist Whenever I hold you there, you feel the safest Placing my paw on your chest, I can hear the loud sounds of your heart You too place your paw on my foxy face, stroking my softest spot I move my hand on your bare shoulder while the other gently travels across that pair of lovely long ears When the moment is right, you pull me closer by my red tie and give my cheek a kiss The way we kiss in the moonlight looks like something out of romantic musicals or movies For each other, we´d always fulfill our happiest dreams or deepest desires Not only do our lips meet, but our pink and black noses also touch almost magnetically You´re what makes my life always feel worthwhile, my precious Judy I´ll be there for you, whether in health or sickness There´s always a place for you in my arms, my honey bunny princess Judy, I can´t think of any mammal in this city as adorable or charming What a darling. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Date stories